bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ptah, Master of Truth
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850688 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8555 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 218 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 78 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 45, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 51, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 99, 105, 111 |bb_distribute = 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 105, 111 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 5, 3, 4, 5, 3, 4, 5, 3, 4, 5, 3, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = At the dawn of the world, there was but one Breath of life, and his name was Ptah. Before the young god laid an endless horizon of light and dust that sank into dark, loamy earth below. Astounded by this strange environment, a thought crossed his mind, and the surge of magical energy coalesced before him—lo, a sphere of light. With the sun hovering above him, Ptah ventured bravely forth upon the soil, and he crafted its twin the moon when he was weary and in need of rest. After several days, Ptah felt a sense of responsibilty well up within his heart. Throwing out one hand, he thought again, this time with purpose—and the grand and ancient land of Urzyma came into being. Guided and governed by the cosmic force of Order, the Architect fashioned the gods next, and each were granted a place according to the principles of Truth. Over the ages, his creations were seen as miracles to the first civilizations. As a being above even the gods they worshiped, they considered him to be the father of all things—a strict paternal figure who was often distant and contemplative, but left his legacy to his children to uphold with pride and honor. Once Ptah was satisfied with his work, he took only the goddess Thoth under his wing, so that the Word—later known to mortals as heka—may realize the thought. When the mortal calling himself the God-King drew upon the forbidden knowledge of chaos and brutalized Urzyma in his quest to ascend beyond gods, Ptah vanished from the realms in disgust. No one, not even the gods, knows why Ptah abandoned them. Perhaps the cosmic force of Order had compelled him so, and yet, can any father truly leave his progeny to oblivion? |summon = I was foolish to believe the Sun would never set upon great and prosperous Urzyma. How wrong I was. |fusion = Child, you are a strange one. Your intentions are kind, yet what do you seek from it? |evolution = Very well. I see what must be done. Let Truth ring out across the darkness and chaos. |hp_base = 6619 |atk_base = 2358 |def_base = 2619 |rec_base = 2704 |hp_lord = 9455 |atk_lord = 3368 |def_lord = 3741 |rec_lord = 3863 |hp_anima = 10572 |rec_anima = 3565 |atk_breaker = 3666 |def_breaker = 3443 |def_guardian = 4039 |rec_guardian = 3714 |def_oracle = 3592 |rec_oracle = 4310 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Architect of Urzyma |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 120% boost to max HP, 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, damage taken may considerably restore HP & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack |lsnote = 20% damage reduction after 5000 damage taken, fills 6-10 BC when hit, 50% chance to heal 25~30% damage taken & 25% chance to resist 1 KO |bb = Call Forth Light |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, activates Light barrier, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns, Spark damage reduction for 3 turns, hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & purges LS and ES Lock effects from one random ally |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 5000 HP Light barrier, 50% Spark mitigation & 60% OD fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Breath of the World |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Light types for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 165% parameter boost and 60% crit rate to Light types, fills 6-9 BC when hit, 50% chance to heal 25~30% damage taken & 14% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Wepet-er |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 4 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 4 turns, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack & purges LS and ES Lock effects from all allies |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, fills 50 BC when hit & 80% chance to resist KO |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Qemahu Kharu |synergy = Mist |bondunit = Thoth, Scribe of Gods |dbbdescription = 50 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage, Water, Light elemental damage, 100% damage reduction, damage taken boosts BB gauge, 80% KO resistance & purges LS and ES Lock |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 25 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 25 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 25 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 25 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = House of the Spirit |esitem = Cunei of Athum or Word of Athum |esdescription = Resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 40% when Cunei of Athum or Word of Athum is equipped, 25% boost to all parameters for all allies, 5% damage reduction for all allies & slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB for all allies |esnote = 10% BC cost reduction |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 5 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enormously boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 10 BC |omniskill5_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill5_1_sp = 5 |omniskill5_1_desc = Restores HP each turn |omniskill5_1_note = Heals 3000~4000 + 10% Rec HP |omniskill6_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill6_1_sp = 5 |omniskill6_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring effects |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill7_cat = Special |omniskill7_1_sp = 20 |omniskill7_1_desc = Adds huge boost to critical damage effect to LS |omniskill7_1_note = 180% boost (Prerequisite: Unlock "Hugely boosts critical damage") |omniskill7_2_sp = 20 |omniskill7_2_desc = Adds enormous boost to Light elemental damage effect to LS |omniskill7_2_note = 225% boost (Prerequisite: Unlock "Enormously boosts elemental damage") |omniskill7_3_sp = 20 |omniskill7_3_desc = Adds huge boost to critical damage for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill7_3_note = 150% boost (Prerequisite: Unlock "Hugely boosts critical damage") |omniskill7_4_sp = 20 |omniskill7_4_desc = Adds enormous Light elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill7_4_note = 225% boost (Prerequisite: Unlock "Enormously boosts elemental damage") |omniskill7_5_sp = 15 |omniskill7_5_desc = Adds enormous boost to Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill7_5_note = 70% HP to Atk/Def/Rec |omniskill7_6_sp = 15 |omniskill7_6_desc = Adds critical damage boost for Light types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill7_6_note = 75% boost |omniskill7_7_sp = 20 |omniskill7_7_desc = Adds 15% damage reduction from all element type for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill7_7_note = |omniskill7_8_sp = 10 |omniskill7_8_desc = Adds great boost to OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill7_8_note = 800 OD |omniskill7_9_sp = 10 |omniskill7_9_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill7_9_note = Heals 4500~5000 + 20% Rec HP |howtoget = *Uprising Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Ptah1 }}